Un nuevo sueño
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: ¿Y si las linternas no hubieran aparecido aquella noche?


¡Hola! Les traje esta nueva historia de Tangled, últimamente estoy viendo AMV y leyendo fics acerca de esta hermosa película, y entonces, se me ocurrió esto.

Muchas veces al ver la película pensé ¿Y si no hubieran lanzado las linternas? Pero no había pensado en escribir un fic hasta ahora.

Aunque el Status dice _"Complete"_ estoy indecisa entre dejarlo así o continuarlo como una historia, tengo un par de ideas en mente pero mi temor es no logar un fic completo, asi que en el transcurso pensare si continuarlo o no.

******Disclaimer: **Tangled es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios.

* * *

**Un nuevo sueño**

-_Eh pasado dieciocho años soñando con lo que hay tras la ventana, solo esperando, adivinando que sentiría cuando las luces se alzaran en el cielo ¿Y si no es tan hermoso como siempre lo imaginé?_ –Expresó demostrando temor absoluto.

Eugene sonrió conmovido al escucharla, no quería que _su_ dulce chica perdiera las esperanzas –_Sera hermoso…_

Rapunzel emitió una débil sonrisa ante su comentario, en el fondo no estaba tan segura –_¿Y si no es? ¿Qué hare entonces?_

Suspiró con cierto aire de alivio, él conocía esa respuesta, era lo que venía haciendo durante toda su vida –_Creo que es lo mejor de todo, sales tras otro sueño._

La rubia dejó escapar una pequeña risa ¿un nuevo sueño? Jamás lo había pensado, estaba a punto de cumplir el anhelo de toda su vida, pronto tendría que soñar con otra cosa.

Eugene y Rapunzel alzaron la mirada al cielo esperando a que las linternas aparecieran, estaban muy cerca de lograrlo.

* * *

**En el palacio**

-_Majestad ¿Esta seguro?_ –Preguntó el guardia mirando con preocupación al rey.

El soberano de Corona inhaló fuertemente con los ojos empañados, sabía que ya era hora de terminar con aquello que solo lograba lastimarlos más cada año que pasaba.

-_Completamente_ –Contestó apartando la mirada.

El guardia asintió resignado, comprendía la decisión de ambos.

-_Con permiso_ –Dijo retirándose del salón principal de palacio, debía ir a cumplir la orden dada por el rey y la reina.

El hombre apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de retener las lágrimas, como deseaba que aquello no se tratara más que de una simple pesadilla en la cual pudiera ver a su hija sonriéndoles al despertar.

Habían pasado dieciocho dolorosos años en los cuales ellas no habían regresado, y ahora, estaban convencidos de que jamás lo haría.

La pequeña mano de su esposa le acarició la mejilla. De ahora en adelante debían ser más fuertes que nunca, aún tenían un reino el cual dirigir.

-_Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña princesa_ –Murmuró con un hilo en su voz mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposo.

Ese año no habría linternas en el cielo, ya no seguirían lastimándose con la eterna espera de un regreso que nunca sucedería.

* * *

**En los botes **

Bajó la mirada decepcionada, ya llevaban varias horas esperando y aún no sucedía nada. Las únicas luces que iluminaban el cielo eran las brillantes estrellas y los faros del puerto, no había ni una señal de las linternas.

-_Descuida, ya aparecerán. Quizás tenemos que esperar un poco más_ –Motivó el castaño al ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

Rapunzel negó resignada, no le serviría de nada hacerse más ilusiones –_No tiene caso, Eugene. No aparecerán._

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras Eugene y Pascal la miraban sin saber que decir o hacer, su madre tenía razón, aquello era solo una tontería.

Siempre había soñado con ser libre, con ver el mundo que se extendía más allá de las paredes de la torre, soñaba con ser como las luces que iluminaban el día de su cumpleaños.

Sintió a Eugene tomar su muñeca con suavidad, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Él le sonreía, aquella cálida sonrisa que lograba ponerla nerviosa, aquella sonrisa que le inspiraba confianza, aquella sonrisa que… deseaba mirar por el resto de su vida.

-_Rapunzel, no llores_ –Le pidió apretando su mano con dulzura.

La rubia emitió un sollozo tratando de no soltar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir –_Tu no lo entiendes. Este debía ser el mejor día de mi vida._

-_Y lo es, es tu cumpleaños_ –Le recordó frotando su mejilla.

-_¡No! _–Exclamó fiera –_Yo soñaba con ver las linternas en persona porque una parte de mi me decía que significaban algo_ –Comentó con la voz quebrada –_Pase mi vida a oscuras, solo soñando con ver la luz._

La primera lágrima corrió empapando los dedos de Eugene, deseaba inmensamente devolver la alegría a su inocente corazón.

Él no sabía lo que era tener un sueño como lo tenía Rapunzel, aquello de "una isla y montañas de dinero" solo era una vanidad, un capricho, algo que muy en el fondo sabia que jamás tendría aunque fuera un excelente ladrón. Él no lo había comprendido… hasta ahora.

Acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus dos manos para verla directamente a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos verdes que lo derretían. Rapunzel sintió a su piel erizarse.

-_Pero yo si la veo…_ –Dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba las rosadas mejillas de la chica –_Yo si veo la luz._

Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que pensó que saldría de su pecho. Podía sentir un agradable escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, jamás había tenido aquella sensación antes; todo era tan diferente, tan nuevo, tan único al mirarlo a él.

"…**Sales tras otro sueño…"**

-_¿Otro sueño? Otro sueño… _–Se repetía mentalmente.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando, casi inhalando el aliento del otro, teniendo el sabor de sus labios a solo centímetros.

Eugene observó a la rubia cerrar los ojos ante la cercanía de sus rostros, adoraba profundamente el rubor que cubría sus blancas mejillas.

Rapunzel casi podía sentir a sus bocas tocarse, le gustaban aquellas sensaciones que la invadían.

Mientras Pascal se cubría los ojos tornándose de un fuerte color carmín, un acogedor pensamiento daba vueltas en la mente de ambos jóvenes:

-_Tú eres mi nuevo sueño…_

* * *

Aww, ¿Les gusto? Quisiera saberlo, espero leer sus **Reviews** (:

Estaré trayendo muchas más historias de Rapunzel, Eugene y compañía próximamente, ya lo dije ¡Amo enredados!

Nos leemos pronto!

Peace out!


End file.
